People all over the world use cardiovascular exercise equipment such as treadmills, stationary bikes, elliptical machines and steppers to improve their health and increase their fitness level. However, the more people use exercise machine, the more demands they have to satisfy their particular fitness goals. Nowadays exercise machines do not provide sufficient customization of the exercise. The person exercising on the machine only has limited choices of exercise routines.
Typically, the interface of cardiovascular exercise equipment has poor graphical presentation and format. Usually the input screen is made of a series of LED lights and has a lot of buttons. The graphical interface can merely show different exercise parameters in a real time manner. This is uninteresting and does not offer a visually stimulating experience, thus discouraging people from engaging in sports.
The state of the art, prior to the present invention, cannot be said to be “user friendly.” Many people easily get bored while exercising using embedded exercise programs on exercise machines. That leads to the fact that people do not exercise as much because it is not as much fun as other things.